Doutashimashite
by ThisIsOneHellOfAUserName
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have been hiding their feelings for so long. When they finally admit them to one another, how would it play out? This is how I always predicted it, and I hope you agree. R&R. One of my first InuXKags so no flames please! Sweet Drabble


Hey peoples. Just wrote this out of pure bordom. Not intended to be a masterpiece by any means. I don't own InuYasha.

Read and REVIEW

* * *

Kagome sighed. She lay upon the grass, looking up at the blue sky above her. Fluffy white clouds hovered lazily above her head, flying over the country side in the clear air. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh scents around her. She could smell the village down below, a mixture of smokes, foods, and dirt. The forest behind her gave off a much more pleasant aroma then expected, the wood and grass giving a natural feeling to the smeller.

She closed her eyes, loving the feeling of the slight breeze upon her body. If ruffled over her clothes, pulling them over to her left side slightly, her hair blowing across her face. She opened her eyes to see two swallows flying above her, dancing and singing together in mid air.

She smiled. What she would give to live in this time instead of her own.

It was so peaceful, aside from the demons obviously. You would think her time would be safer in her time, and that the feudal era would be the dangerous one, with all the bandits and demons and such. But in her time there was crime and murder and drugs…and so much more. She much preferred the feudal era.

Especially because she was protected.

By InuYasha.

Kagome smiled to herself and sighed slightly. Were they together now? She could never tell. Also with Kikyou, she really couldn't be certain. Who did he care for more? Who would he rather protect?  
Rather love?

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she sat up. She stretched one arm above her head, holding it steady with her other one. Yawning, she stood up. She supposed it was time to go back to camp….

"Where the hell have you been all day?" InuYasha spat upon her arrival.

She just smiled at him, "Thinking."

"Something you're unfamiliar with, I'm sure," Shippou commented, sucking on a lollipop Kagome gave him before she left. InuYasha glared at him, punching him on the head harshly. Shippou's eyes watered as he began to bicker with the half demon, only resulting in more pain for himself.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat next to Sango around the campfire. Those two were always so annoying. But she loved them all the same.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked, seeing through her friend's defenses as always.

Kagome jumped. "Y-Yes."

Sango laughed a little at this. "Common, you can tell me at the hot springs."

The two got up from their spots around the fire, making their way over to the spring. Stripping, they got into the water, following normal routine. They had been to the springs so many times, always talking about such serious things. Kagome didn't really want to trouble Sango with her problems, but she had to talk to someone….

"So, what's wrong?" Sango asked, staring at Kagome quizzically. Kagome stared at the rippling water, breathing on it slowly in a heavy sigh. The water erupted into more ripples, running the length of the spring.

"InuYasha…"

Sango smiled. Finally, her time to fess up to her feelings! "What about him?"

Kagome looked up at her friend, embarrassed to be admitting her feelings. "I-I dunno….I guess I just want to be with him…."

Sango's eyes widened. How sweet….

"Why can't you?" She asked, "it's obvious he likes you. Maybe even…"

Kagome cut her off, "But not just me. With Kikyou as well…. How can I know who he loves more? I mean, it's obvious that it's her…."

"Maybe you should just talk to the guy… you might be surprised by what you hear. You never know Kagome…sometimes you just have to wing it. If it's not meant to be, then it's just not meant to be. You know?"

Kagome sighed again. "But I want it to be so much…I'm just not sure he feels the same way. And what if I screw up everything?! What if we can't travel together anymore?! And we can't collect the jewel shards, can't defeat Naraku?! He'll hate me then…'

"InuYasha could never hate you Kagome."

She looked up, tears forming in her eyes. "H-how do you know?" She asked shakily, the tears threatening to spill over.

"I just do," Sango smiled, closing her eyes. "Trust me."

Later, the two finally returned to camp, bathed and warm. Miroku welcomed them back, cheery as usual. While InuYasha didn't even look at them….At her.

Kagome lowered her head. She twisted her hair around her finger slowly and nervously, remembering her and Sango's conversation from earlier. She shuffled her feet awkwardly, the heat rising to her face.

_"Sometimes you just have to wing it."_

"I-InuYasha…." Kagome stuttered, beginning to twiddle her thumbs. She kept her face to the floor, refusing to look at him. Her face grew hotter when she felt his eyes on her. "C-can I talk to y-you…?"

InuYasha just continued to stare at her. After a minute or two of silence he said coldly, "Well talk if you're going to."

Kagome gulped. "In private?"

InuYasha hoped down from his tree branch, landing a foot in front of her. He grabbed her wrist tightly, causing her face to erupt into a brighter shade of red. He mumbled something sounding like "What a pain," and pulled her deep into the darkening forest.

Kagome inhaled the scent around her, trying to calm herself down. Sunset was growing upon them, the night threatening to come upon them. They stopped, InuYasha still in front of her. His back showed to her, the red fabric blatantly in her face.

Wouldn't he even look at her?

"Now talk."

Kagome began to sweat cold nervous drops, feeling her heart beginning to beat rapidly in her chest.

"I-InuYasha…I-I….um…h-how do you feel about me?"

InuYasha tensed up a little, his face turning colors. "What do you mean?"

"D-do you…do you l-like me?"

He was silent for a moment, and then replied, "Yes. Of course I like you. If I didn't then you'd be dead."

Kagome stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his torso from behind. She hugged him slowly, squeezing him slightly. InuYasha's heart began to beat rapidly in his chest, Kagome's hands resting right above it. He felt her forehead upon his spine, her chest against his lower back.

"N-no….I mean…d-do you love me?"

InuYasha's heart beat faster under her hand, threatening to jump out of his hand. He took in a deep breath, calming himself down. He slowly brought his hand up to hers, placing it over hers gently. She gasped and blushed at the contact, surprised by his actions. He gripped her hand, holding it in his intimately.

"Yes."

Kagome exhaled her held breath, her heart fluttering with happiness.

InuYasha let go of her hand, untangling himself from her. He turned to face her, a warm smile on his face. Kagome stared up into his twinkling amber eyes, him staring into her chocolate ones. A light pink blush was splayed across her cheeks, her mouth a small smile as well.

"I do. I love you Kagome."

Kagome's smile widened.

"I love you too."

InuYasha looked over at the sun, disappearing over the horizon.

Kagome yawned, stretching her arms over her head again.

"T-tired?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded, rubbing her eyes. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, causing her to squeak in surprise, her face turning maroon again. He jumped up into the nearest tree, landing on a high tree branch. He let Kagome loose for a moment, causing her to wiggle in shock. He lay down, resting his back against the thick trunk. He pulled the red part of his kimono open, revealing the white under kimono.

He grabbed Kagome's wrist again, pulling her down to him. She yelled out in surprise as she crashed into his chest, her limbs sprawling out over him. She looked up at him, her face redder than his pants. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, sealing her into his kimono.

He held her close to him, protecting her from the outside world.

Kagome smiled. She wanted to stay like this. Forever.

Then she realized something. InuYasha was a half demon after all…

She looked up at him, "InuYasha…"

InuYasha looked down at her, a little blush on his cheeks from the contact.

"What will you do…when I die?"

InuYasha's eyes widened in shock. "W-What the hell are you talking about Kagome?!"

Kagome looked down, resting her head against his chest. She placed her hands on either side of her head, feeling his pecks under her touch.

"I mean; what will you do when I die? I'm not going to live forever. You're half demon; you'll outlive me by far."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "You won't die. I won't ever let that happen."

"InuYasha…" Kagome sighed. "You don't understand. It doesn't matter what kills us. All humans die eventually. We don't really live past one hundred years at the most."

InuYasha scoffed, "I know that."

Kagome stared at his chest. "So what will you do?"

"I'm not going to do anything I guess. I'm just going to be following you soon after anyway."

She looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not going to be full demon anymore Kagome. I want to use the Shikon jewel for something else." He stared down at her, a confident little smile on his lips. "I'm going to beat Naraku, and get the jewel, with you at my side. Then I'm going to use the jewel's power to become a human."

Kagome gasped. "You mean it?! Why?!"

InuYasha chuckled a little at her surprise. "I'm going to become a human for you Kagome. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If I remain a half demon that can't happen. I'll be without you for too long. So I'm going to do this. For you."

Kagome smiled, tears forming in her eyes. She hugged him around his torso, this time from the front.

"Arigatou, InuYasha."

InuYasha kissed the top of her head. "Dotashimashite, Kagome."


End file.
